<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque by Luninarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323917">[Podfic] Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie'>Luninarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Français | French, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remus Lupin Lives, Werewolf Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic de la fanfiction éponyme.</p>
<p>Résumé :</p>
<p>Des livres et des loups, ou du potentiel érotique des bibliothèques lors de la pleine lune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323527">Astronomie et carte(s) de bibliothèque</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie">Luninarie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette podfic est disponible sur Soundcloud en suivant le lien suivant : <a href="https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/astronomie-et-cartes-de-bibliotheques/s-jRgKKa6dgNH">par ici !</a></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>